


How the turntables...

by Pluttskutt



Series: FH Flatmates AU [15]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: It's just a fun evening together with everyone gathered at Varric's place. What could possibly go wrong? The answer is everything, but will it?





	How the turntables...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I'm working on the last chapters for this and because I'm me I make no time promises but I hope to know how many parts there are soon. In the near future. Enjoy!

The guest towel was set higher than Varric’s personal ones. The sink was low too, as the rest of his furniture was. Garrett hadn’t forgotten what it was like and adjusted quickly to the dwarf's apartment. A part of him even missed it. Varric’s home had been his second home for some time and it felt good to be back.

He checked himself in the mirror. His beard had grown back already. Not as fully as before but he should trim it to keep it neat. When he was young he thought it grew too fast and too much, but he learnt to work with it. Now he felt like a baby without it. Bethany was given too much freedom when she cut his hair. It wouldn’t happen again.

He ran his fingers down his cheeks to his chin. Contemplated the shape he wanted. Should he shave the moustache? _Nah_ , he decided, _that’d feel unnatural_.

He looked around to be sure he hadn’t taken something from his pockets for whatever reason and left it like Marian was prone to do. There was nothing of his in the bathroom so he turned off the tap and unlocked the door. Bathrooms were the holy grail of escaping people for a short time. Alcohol was also a good way to cope but… yeah…

He shut the door behind him and walked back to the living room. Unlike Isabela, Varric had an open space living room and kitchen. It was great for when they all gathered.

Fenris stood by the bookcases and held one of Varric’s books in his hands. He read the summary on the backside and mouthed the words. Garrett hadn’t seen him do that before, but he’d never seen Fenris read a book either.

“Garrett,” Varric called out and got his attention. He walked out on the balcony. Garrett followed him and shut the door. If Varric asked him to another room it meant he had something to discuss.

A new grill stood to the side with a plastic cover protecting it. It was electric and looked to be set up correctly, which made Garrett wonder why they hadn’t used that for dinner.

“How’s it going with the elf?” Varric asked, leaning on the railing.

Garrett glanced at the door to be sure no one heard them and walked closer to stand beside Varric.

“It’s going well.” He shrugged. Varric shook his head. “What? Did he say something? Does he want to move out?” He hadn’t heard back about the papers so if Fenris wanted to move he’d have to wait. Ella had said they were done, but he hadn’t seen her again. It was possible she had waited for him at the bakery in the mornings, and he hadn’t gone there because his younger siblings wanted his attention.

“Not from what I hear, but you’re not talking to each other, so something must be up,” Varric sighed. “You realise he cares about you a lot, right? You’re not that oblivious, I hope.” He muttered the last words and turned his head to look in the window. Isabela turned the music volume up when Varric wasn’t around to turn it down.

“I think he cares a normal amount.” Garrett frowned. Fenris didn't go out of his way to prove anything, pester him with questions, or expect him to behave a certain way.

Varric snorted.

“You didn’t see him last time we all met, minus you Hawks then.” He turned back to look at Garett. “He came to the memorial because you invited him, and he came today because you want him here, I’m telling you he cares about you a lot.”

Garrett sighed and looked away, resting his chin in his hand.

“What did you do?” he questioned when Garrett kept his mouth shut. “Did you apologise?”

“No…” Garrett muttered. It should have been number one on his priority list but he couldn’t muster an apology because then they’d have to talk about that kiss.

“What’s Blondie up to now,” Varric murmured.

Garrett turned around to see what he meant, but couldn’t see what Varric saw through the window.

“What?” he asked and walked to the balcony door. He opened it and stepped inside. It was quiet but for the music, which was odd. Fenris stood on the same spot with his back turned to Garrett. Anders stood in front of him.

“Do not speak of things you know nothing of.” Fenris lowered his arms. Someone turned down the volume of the music.

“Defending your master like a good pet,” Anders mocked.

Garrett’s eyes widened. _Pet_ , his mind echoed. He didn't understand what had brought this on.

“I am not a pet.” Fenris raised his voice. His grip on the book tightened. His free hand formed a fist.

“But you want to be. That's why you’re here, isn’t it? Cosy up to Garrett, hoping you’ll get to blow him when you get home.” Anders sneered.

Garrett didn’t know what happened to bring this on but it had to stop.

“I…” Fenris had no response. Whether from shock or disgust was hard to tell.

Garrett took a step forward but Carver walked past him. He put a hand on Fenris shoulder and stepped in front of him.

“Shut. Up.” Carver stared at Anders. “You have no right to judge their relationship!”

Anders’ eyes narrowed.

“You’re defending him?” He raised a hand and pointed at Fenris.

Aveline crossed her arms over her chest. Donnic put a hand on her shoulder. Isabela’s mouth formed an ’O’ shape and she looked between the men. Merrill bit her lower lip and frowned. This was a scene, and Garrett worried about Fenris. It didn't surprise him that Carver had stepped in since he was the one who had helped Fenris last time Anders had accused him of something. Would Fenris have another anxiety attack?

“Yes, you miserable cur.” Carver cursed.

Fenris looked around and saw Garrett. Fenris' eyes widened and he looked down at the floor. Was it possible he felt responsible for the scene Anders was causing? Garrett hoped that wasn’t the case.

“I think we should leave,” Bethany spoke up. She looked at Carver and Garrett.

Garrett decided she was right in that. Carver wasn't the one to swing his fists (any longer) but one couldn't be sure.

“Yeah,” Garrett  agreed and walked past everyone out to the hallway. Bethany followed him. He turned in the hallway to be sure Anders kept quiet and no one tried to stop them from leaving. It was mostly Fenris he worried about. His siblings took care of themselves, but Fenris was afraid. It must take a great amount of self-control not to act on it.

Carver didn’t let go of Fenris’ shoulder and pushed him into the hallway. A bit too forceful maybe, but Fenris didn’t object. He kept his head low, avoiding anyone's eyes.

“Thanks for coming.” Varric waved. The siblings mumbled their goodbyes and walked out in the stairwell. Carver muttered curse words under his breath on their way to the car. None of them was happy now. Least of all Fenris who hadn’t said a word since Anders had spoken his mind. Garrett wondered what would have happened if none of them had been there and realised that’s what had happened when Carver had driven to get him. Anders knew what Fenris was self-conscious about and pressed those issues like it didn’t matter to him.

“He’s a turd,” Carver grunted when they were outside. “And you’re a shite for hanging with him—you get that, right?” The brothers looked at each other.

Garrett knew he wasn’t wrong but didn’t say so.

“What happened?” he asked. Varric had seen how it began through the window, but Garrett caught the middle and end, not how it had started. Fenris hadn’t moved, so what had he done to provoke such accusations?

“Anders happened,” Carver grumbled. “He said Fenris was your pet.” His lips formed a thin line.

Fenris pulled his sleeves. His eyes darted to each sibling. He glanced at Garrett and their eyes met. Quickly Fenris averted his eyes and stared at the ground.  It didn’t seem Garrett would get Fenris' point of view of what had happened this time, either.

“It doesn’t matter what he said,” Bethany cut in. "It's not true, and talking about it won’t make Fenris feel better,” she concluded. Garrett agreed but would have liked to know what had brought it on. Anders' accusations didn’t only harm Fenris; they made Garrett seem like a disgusting human being.

They arrived at the car and Garret walked to the driver’s seat, but Bethany stopped him.

“I’ll drive home, and you sit in the backseat with Fenris,” she offered. Fenris walked around the car to sit behind Carver without a word. He put his seatbelt on without so much as a glance towards Garrett. Bethany adjusted the mirrors and the seat before she started the car. Silence hung over them. She turned on the radio, but Garrett wasn't sure it helped the awkwardness.

“What Anders said,” Fenris spoke up, “about the money—do you think that’s true?” He looked up. Not at Garrett, but at his younger siblings.

Anders had brought up money? Garrett hadn’t heard that. That must have been the start of it all and what Varric saw through the window.

“Absolutely not!” Bethany said. “He’s a refugee from the war himself and should know better." She shook her head.

_What money_ , Garrett wondered, _were they talking about_? Anders had voiced his disapproval of Fenris staying in the apartment without paying rent some time ago, but Garrett had thought they were past that now.

“But he doesn’t. That's what makes him Anders,” Carver quipped. "Everything he says is complete and utter horse shit.”

Fenris glanced at Garrett. Garrett chose to stay out of this as they were both his friends. If Carver wanted to talk shit he was free to do so. It was a better way to unwind than to start a fist fight.

“How do you see me?” Fenris asked.

Garrett swallowed and looked to the side. Anders’ accusations were wrong, and he knew that, but why did they make Fenris insecure? Their situation was theirs and no one else knew more than them.

"As one of my closest friends," he said to the window. That was why he couldn't say he liked Fenris a little bit more than what he should. Even if he shouldn't assume Fenris would tire of him and break up, he had to consider it. If Fenris changed his mind for whatever reason he might not say so in fear of Garrett kicking him out.

"Your treatment says otherwise."

_Ouch_. Garrett scrunched his nose. Not that Fenris wasn't right, but it hurt, which was selfish.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He turned his head and looked at Fenris. "I'll do better from now, okay? I just want…" He trailed off. What he wanted was to protect Fenris. Not by lies but with the truth and being there. Needless to say, he had fucked up on both accounts.

“Why don’t you stay at the house tonight?” Carver suggested. Fenris looked out the window into the black night. He leant his head on the window and closed his eyes. That wouldn’t be comfortable for a long ride.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Garrett said. They were closer to the house than they were to home, and Fenris looked like he needed sleep. Since he didn’t protest, the plan was made, and Garrett hoped he was okay with it.

They spent the car ride in silence. Carver and Bethany discussed when they’d leave in the morning, but Garrett didn’t join in on the conversation. His phone vibrated a couple of times, but he declined the calls. He texted Isabela so she’d know how Fenris felt and also sent one to Varric because he had called. It felt like forever before they were at the house.

Bethany parked in the garage and sat still for a moment before she turned the car off. Fenris unbuckled his seatbelt and got out. Garrett did the same and walked around the car to get to him.

“How are you?” he asked. “I’ll make the bed in the same room as last time so you can sleep.” He motioned for Fenris to follow his siblings out the garage. Carver had said Fenris had blacked-out and slept for hours after his panic attack, and Garrett worried the same would happen if he didn’t lie down to rest.

“Okay,” Fenris agreed.

Garrett put his hands on his hips. Bit his lower lip.

“You know you’re important to me, right?” he said.

Fenris looked at him.

“I care about you a lot,” he added to be sure his point was clear. Why Anders suddenly would accuse Fenris of being a whore didn’t make sense. Garrett hadn't told anyone about Fenris' confessions or their kiss.

“Why did you leave?” Fenris hugged himself tight. Averted his eyes.

The awaited yet dreaded question. Was it dumb to have thought Fenris wouldn’t ask so directly? Yes, yes it was, and now he had to answer. It felt like they depended on this. Whatever relationship they would have in the future would be affected by his response to this.

One option was to lie and hurt Fenris again—and worse than he had before. It might not even save their friendship. In the long run, maybe, but Fenris would feel like shit for some time. The other option was the truth, and Garrett wasn’t sure he was ready. But his fear of saying how he felt wasn’t an excuse to hurt Fenris. He had to tell the truth.

“Because you mean so much more to me than sex and I was—am—ashamed of how I treated you.” It felt better to talk about it than he had thought. “I am so sorry,” he apologised.

Fenris didn’t look up, but his grip around himself loosened.

“I thought you left because I said no,” he whispered.

That's why he had stopped but not why he had left. It was much more than that, and he wished he could tell Fenris everything.

“No, never. I’m sorry.” Garrett reached his hand out to try to touch him. He brushed his fingers on Fenris’ hand. This earned him a small smile from Fenris, who looked at him.

“I missed you,” Fenris confessed. They hadn’t spent any time together since they had kissed. Garrett knew how he felt.

“I missed you too.” He smiled.

Fenris smiled back.

“Adorable,” Carver commented. Bethany smacked the back of his head. “Ouch!” He rubbed his head and glared at her. Garrett put his hand over his mouth and cleared his throat. He hadn’t realised they’d stuck around to spy.

“I apologise for what I did. You were sad and I misjudged the situation. Do we pretend it never happened?” Fenris asked.

He didn’t say what had happened, Garrett noted, and wondered if it was because his siblings were listening. The question put him in a difficult position. This was his chance to find out if Fenris was serious with his feelings, but it’d hurt a lot if he wasn’t.

“You did nothing wrong.” He scratched the back of his head and glanced at his siblings. “ _Go away_ ,” he mouthed. Fenris didn’t seem bothered by their presence, but he hadn’t said any details, so it was hard to say.

“For the love of the maker just snog already,” Carver muttered and headed inside. Bethany giggled and walked after him.

Fenris looked down at the ground. Pulled the sleeves of his jacket. Garrett realised it was just the two of them in the garage and remembered what had happened the last time they were alone. If Fenris took Carver’s comment seriously, he expected something to happen, and Garrett wouldn’t let it. Not when he was vulnerable. It hadn't worked last time when they both were anxious, so it wouldn’t be better this time.

“Let’s go after them,” Garrett suggested. Carver and his damn comments. Fenris didn’t need more reasons to feel anxious.

“Please answer my question,” Fenris said without looking up.

Garrett narrowed his eyes and let his arms fall down. _This was it_ , he figured, _and there’d be no going back_. He'd lied before and Fenris hadn't minded. He hadn't asked why Garrett had kept quiet about Marian and hadn't seemed upset about it. Maybe he understood that Garrett didn't want to speak of his past, which meant they could be together.

“I don’t think…” he began and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t want you to think I expect anything from you, but I do a little I guess, but it’s not…” He closed his eyes. This wasn’t working at all.

“I do not understand.” Fenris looked at him. Garrett wasn’t surprised —not even he understood what he had said. _Just answer the question_ , he told himself.

“I don’t want to pretend we never kissed.” How simple it was to tell the truth. “Because I want to be together with you,” he explained.

One thing at the time and it was easier to talk about. Would Fenris be glad for what he said or horrified they’d come to this? It was clear Fenris became different when he drank alcohol, and Garrett would be mindful of that in the future. Intoxicated Fenris might not set his boundaries as quickly as sober Fenris. He didn’t even mind the attention of strangers, from what Isabela had said.

“You do?” Fenris questioned him, green eyes wider than before, and eyebrows knit in confusion. Or maybe it was hope? Garrett didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

“I do,” he said, “we don’t have to decide anything now. Like I said —or was trying to say at least, I don’t want to pressure you, and after today I think you should rest, and we’ll talk about it tomorrow, okay?” It wouldn’t be right to expect Fenris to decide to change their relationship so soon after an anxiety attack. He needed stability so he’d feel safe, and then they could talk about it.

“Talk about it?” Fenris repeated.

“Yeah you know, what I want and what you want. I realise most people get together without talking about things like that, but… not that I think… ah…” he trailed off. Not only because of Fenris’ past, but because of how both their histories would work together — or not work together.

“What do we do now, then?” Fenris asked.

Garrett didn’t really want anything other than for Fenris to feel safe. Carver had mentioned film night before so it was likely that’s what they had gone to prepare.

“I think the twins are preparing a film. We always spend the last night together.You should join,” Garrett suggested. Fenris felt safe with them around. He wondered why Fenris was nervous being alone with him but figured he’d save the question for the day after.

“Bethany says she takes a bath every night. Can I do that?” Fenris asked.

Oh, how Garrett missed baths. They’d removed the tub in the apartment (which wasn’t big enough for a grown up anyways) and put in a shower to make space for a washing machine.

“Yeah, sure. Let's go in and ask her,” he suggested and gestured to the door.

Fenris walked passed him. Garrett walked back to the garage port to be sure it was locked. One couldn’t be too careful.

Cooper barked at them the moment they opened the door and stepped inside. He wagged his tail and walked after them to the kitchen where the twins were.

“Fenris' got a question for you, sis,” Garrett said and walked to see what Carver was up to.

Carver put a glass on mud cakes and cut out the round forms around them. He put the new smaller cakes on a pile next to him.

“You know you can just eat the cake, right?” Garrett asked. Carver jabbed him in the side with his elbow. Garrett blocked it with a mischievous grin.

“Garrett,” Bethany said, “can you set up the TV while I help Fenris? Thank you." She smiled when he nodded.

Setting up the TV meant finding pillows and blankets to sleep on and then turning the TV on. Not complicated.

“Yeah go and do that and get out of my kitchen,” Carver urged him to leave. Garrett grabbed a piece of mud cake he wasn’t keeping, and ate it on his way out.

To set up everything in the room he had to find mattresses and pillows for everyone, which wasn’t too difficult. Unsure if Fenris would join later, he didn’t bring the fourth mattress. If he did join after his bath, the mattress Garrett had taken from his room was big enough for both of them. Garrett was sure he wouldn’t sleep much anyways.

Carver came out with a bowl of strawberry and chocolate kebab.

“Something to make us believe we're camping,” he explained and put the bowl on the floor between the mattresses.

Bethany joined shortly after and said Fenris would come down later if he wasn’t too tired. While they changed into pyjamas, Cooper took his last walk for the day. They all lay down together —spread out on the floor and happy being near each other.

They hadn't made it through one film before Garrett’s younger siblings fell asleep, curled up on the mattresses with their blankets. He was wondering if he should turn it off and retire too when Cooper suddenly rolled around and stood up. He looked to the hallway and lifted an ear. Garrett guessed Fenris was out of his bath.

“Fenris?” he called out. _Perhaps too loud_ , he thought when Carver stirred and muttered. He didn’t open his eyes though.

“You’re not asleep,” Fenris whispered and walked into the room. He wore a big, loose shirt over his pyjama leggings, both borrowed from Bethany’s closet.

“No. Wanna watch a film with me?” Garrett invited with a smile. Fenris looked around the dark room. “You can lie here. My mattress is big.” He moved a bit to the edge so Fenris wouldn’t feel too squashed.

“What film?” Fenris asked and stepped over Bethany to come to Garrett. Cooper wagged his tail at him.

“The one now is based on Rapunzel, about a woman who’s trapped in a tower and has no freedom. We can see a different one.” Garrett shrugged. Fenris sat down at the other edge of the mattress.

“What is this one called? I can watch it at home.” Garrett grabbed the green pillow and handed it to him.

“Lie down. We'll rewind it,” he suggested.

“You do not have to,” Fenris said, but Garrett had already pressed rewind. “Are you sure?” he asked and put the green pillow between them. He grabbed the duvet and wrapped it around him and lay down.

“For you, yeah.” He paused at the beginning. “Desert?” He grabbed one of Carver’s artwork and handed it to Fenris. Strawberries, meringue, and chocolate cake pieces on a stick.

“Thank you.” Fenris bit into the strawberry.

Garrett played the film and grabbed a stick for himself.

“Anytime,” he said and raised his hand. He snapped his fingers so Cooper would stop hovering. Lowered it and his fingers brushed Fenris’ hair.  “Sorry,” he apologised quickly. Cooper lay down with his head on Fenris’ legs.

“It’s okay.” Fenris picked the stick apart to eat it better. “Your sister—Bethany brushed her fingers through my hair when I slept here. It was soothing,” he said.

Garrett glanced at him and wondered if it was a subtle invite. He’d imagined how silky Fenris’ hair was numerous times. Slowly he reached out his hand that wasn’t sticky and brushed it through Fenris’ hair. He stiffened immediately.

“Sorry.” Garrett pulled back his hand. “Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He knew Fenris didn’t like being touched so it didn’t surprise him but he did want to touch that silky hair. Fenris had said it soothed him when Bethany had done it, but that didn’t mean it was an invite.

“You surprised me, but you can touch me,” Fenris whispered. Almost asleep or shy; Garrett wasn’t sure which.

“How about I ask from now on before I touch you?” Garrett suggested and reached out his hand again. Fenris’ hair was soft and had no knots hidden in it. It felt as silky as it looked.

“Okay,” he sighed.

Garrett massaged his scalp and ran his fingers through the silky hair. He'd had no idea Fenris felt this safe with him. Maybe they could be together without him damaging Fenris.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll see you in the next part. Don't forget to comment and/or kudos~


End file.
